


Distractions

by storiesforthevoid (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, how the fluff do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/storiesforthevoid
Summary: LIfe was being pretty shit to you, but there's nothing Hwang Hyunjin can't fix with distractions.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I have a serious case of writer’s search history after writing this, but I hope you guys enjoy it cause I really liked writing this :).

You were very rudely awoken by five very loud bangs on your door. You knew who it was, but you didn't want to answer. There was a reason you hadn’t showered or left your room besides for food in three days and you weren’t about to let him make you feel better. You knew it was bad to just sit and waste away, but it was better than having to face everything. God even thinking about it made you want crawl further under your sheets.  
A few days later you were woken again by more knocks on your door.“Y/N open up, I don’t want to have to get the keys from your landlord and you know he knows me, so don’t think he won’t give them to me”. Ugh, why was he so insistent on this. You realised he wasn’t going to give up so instead of delaying the inevitable you got out of bed for the first time in a week and unlocked the door.“Jesus christ Y/N you a mess, when was the last time you put on real clothes?” the boy at your door questioned. You were right it was your boyfriend, Hyunjin.

“A week” you answered meekly your head dropping so you didn’t have to see the certain disappointment written on his face.

“Y/N what happened, you haven’t been to lectures in a week, we’ve been worried sick!” He sounded so concerned, it sent a pang of pain through your chest.

“I….” you could already feel the tears threatening to escape their home, “I…” it came out as a whisper as you fell into his arms and cried, there was no holding it back. A week of rain falling in the dam of your brain was all flooding out and you couldn’t help it.

He picked you up and took you to your couch and just let you cry. Once you had calmed down he pulled you off his chest and asked, “do you want to talk about it?”, you shook your head slowly. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to talk about it, you just didn’t know where to start and so you decided to leave it. “So do you want to get your mind off of it, a little midnight adventure?”.

“Omg, Hwang Hyunjin, I do not deserve you” you nuzzled your head into his chest as he giggled.

“So I’ll take that as a yes”

 

“Hyunjin, it’s like 1 AM what noraebang are going to open” you had taken a shower and put on some decent clothes and you now walking, hand in hand, actually I say walking you were actually being pulled along by Hyunjin but that’s beside the point. Hyunjin had decided that karaoke would cheer you up, nothing like some good 1 AM screaming into a mic to make you feel better.  
You arrived at a noraebang that you had never been to before, it didn’t look too dodgy and booked a room. Guess what Hyunjin chose first, My Youth by Jinyoung from GOT7, of fucking course he would. You rolled your eyes at him when he chose it but laughed along with him at his attempted singing. Next was you, you chose a song that not many people knew but you loved, out of my mind by DAY6, a song of their first album when there was still six members. You knew every word and Hyunjin was surprised at how high your score was for not having spoken for a week.

“OK no that’s not possible you have to be cheating!” exclaimed Hyunjin as he picked out his next song, determined to beat you.

“Not cheating, just an undying love for DAY6, hey it’s not my fault Seungmin’s obsessions rubbed off on me!” You giggled as he picked his next song, it was Jay Park, specifically V. “The rapper just jumped out didn’t it”

“Well if you’re gonna use that angel voice of yours then I may as well put all my late nights with Binnie to good use”

“Hey, no fair! I’m self-taught, you can’t just abuse your lessons with JYP’s next big rap star.” But your protests had no effect, he still beat your score by like ¼ of a point. “Right, I won’t stand for these injustices, time to use my secret weapon”

“And what might that be, my angel” you blushed at the cheesy pet name and gave him a light punch in the shoulder, “Ref I call cheats, she’s injuring the oppositions!” He said clutching his shoulder dramatically and falling over on the couch in the room.

“Oh shush you big goofball, I’ll beat with this either way” You smiled a devilish grin at him as picked the last song. Replay – SHINee, no other words needed. Hyunjin doubled over laughing when he saw what you picked but quickly shut up when he saw how well you were doing. You ended up beating him and being the gracious boyfriend he was, he said he’d buy you dinner or was it breakfast, it was technically morning after all.

 

One extravaganza pizza, a box of chicken strips, two large cokes and two cinnabons from Domino’s later, you were laying on Hyunjin’s chest on top of the jungle gym at the local park.  
“So do you want to talk about it yet?” he asked as he placed a kiss to your forehead.

“Ugh”, he looked down at you and raised his eyebrows.  
“Y/N you can’t just keep it bottled up forever, it’s going to come back up eventually whether you like it or not”, he shifted to his side so he could look you in the eyes, “so let me ask you again, are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“I just… I don’t know where to start. It’s just everything, pilling on top of itself and now it feels like its all crumbling around me and on top of me. I’ve buried so many feelings just to get through school and pass tests and exams and I just… I hate this feeling and I don’t know how to describe it, it’s like I want to peel my skin off and make everything stop. I feel like I can’t breathe. There are so many thoughts flying around in my brain and ninety-nine per cent of them are bad. I just really want it to go away, but they won’t shut up.” You felt tears pricking the corners of your eyes again and yet again you didn’t bother holding them in as he cradled you in his arms.

“Y/N you can’t just let these things eat you up on the inside, you have me and the guys and countless other friends on campus. We want you to talk to us, we worry about you, we can read that face you get when your mind is elsewhere but you always steer the conversation away from it.” he gave you a tight squeeze and then pulled you back to place a soft but meaningful kiss to your lips, you knew he meant every word and the kiss only sealed them in your brain. “So that means no more drowning your thoughts in pizza and SHINee, alright?”

“I promise.” You let your head lay on his chest once more as you gazed at the light on the horizon, signalling the oncoming sunrise.

“No more distractions.”


End file.
